A traffic 800 service is a service that mainly charges an Over The Top (OTT) Service Provider (SP). The OTT SP may be referred to as an enterprise group, or referred to as a group for short. With development of 4G, an operator needs to cooperate with the enterprise group to establish an industry alliance, so as to achieve multi-win among the operator, a user, and the enterprise group. The traffic 800 service is mainly paid for by the enterprise group, and more returns of value-added services can be obtained, for example, more access traffic can be obtained, and work efficiency of an employee in the enterprise group can be improved. The user does not need to worry about a fee, and has better experience of accessing the traffic 800 service. Network investment of the operator may be more greatly digested, and more expansion opportunities are obtained.
There are many OTT SPs with which the operator can cooperate. One OTT SP may provide multiple traffic 800 services. The operator needs to allocate a charging identifier to each traffic 800 service. The operator needs to be capable of rapidly deploying a new traffic 800 service in an easy and convenient manner, and flexibly and dynamically adapting to a change in a server of the OTT SP, so as to ensure that all traffic 800 services of the user can be accurately free of charge.
Currently, each OTT SP provides a server address/a host list, or a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) list of the traffic 800 service. The operator provides a service identifier and a charging identifier that are corresponding to the server address/the host list, or the URL list, and all the information needs to be preconfigured on a Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF). When the server of the traffic 800 service changes or a new traffic 800 service is provisioned, a configuration on the PCEF also needs to be correspondingly adjusted. This causes a large configuration workload on the PCEF.